Truth or Dare?
by seventhranger
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has this brilliant idea of accepting dares from random people. Would this idea prove to be a great one or would it backfire on them?
1. A harmless idea - or is it?

Anakin sighed and mentally slapped his forehead. "Why did I agree to do this?" he groaned. Ahsoka, who was beside him, laughed, "Come on, master. It's not that hard."

Anakin glared at her. "Yeah? Well, you haven't read this one." In his hand was a piece of paper. Ahsoka hadn't read it. She could only see that it was written in a bad handwriting; really, really bad. It was too scribbled and was almost impossible to read.

Ahsoka smirked. "Uh... master? How can I read that?"

"Oh. You're right." Sheepishly, Anakin said, "It's from Zachary Foxx. He said, "I dare Anakin to come to meet Chancellor Palpatine and say that he's a sith and stuff and arrest him. And he can't tell Palpatine that it's a dare. It must be done like a real arrest."

Ahsoka gaped. "That's...serious. This guy's really crazy."

"And detailed," Lyn agreed, appearing suddenly behind Ahsoka. The Togruta didn't expect it and jumped.

"Don't scare me like that," she said, slightly angry. Lyn laughed, "Sorry. But seriously. This dare's crazy."

Dan walked into the room, a scowl on his face. "Tell me about it. I think the nutjob here is the one who suggested us to do dares in the first place." He glared at Ahsoka, knowing that she was the culprit.

Ahsoka smiled sheepishly. "I'll admit it's not the most ingenious idea I've ever had. But just wait awhile, it'll be fun."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Fun? Fun, my ass. If you'll excuse me, I have an arrest to do."

_STAR-WARS_STAR-WARS_STAR-WARS_

"What did you say?"

Chancellor Palpatine stood up from his chair, surprise written all over his face. It was supposed to be just another normal day at the office, filled with boring senate meetings. When Anakin visited, he thought that the boy came to ask for advice. Never in a billion years he thought that Anakin was going to arrest him.

Anakin stood in a stance, his lightsaber, not ignited, ready in his hand. He said, "I said, you're under arrest, Chancellor."

Palpatine glared at the supposedly Chosen One. "Under what grounds?" he demanded.

Anakin blinked a few times, trying to figure out a believable answer. Flustered, he finally replied, "Uh... We've found evidence that...uh...you're the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious!"

Palpatine made a low growl which surprised Anakin. Never in his life had he seen the Chancellor _growling_ at someone. He had always thought of the Chancellor as a kind person. "I'd like to see you try, **boy** ," Palpatine said, hissing out the last word as if it was venom to his tongue.

Anakin walked up to Palpatine, a cuff held out, ready to immobilize Palpatine. All of a sudden, the Chancellor whipped out a **red** lightsaber. **RED.**

Unprepared, Anakin yelped and tried to move away, only to trip over his feet and stumble to the floor. "What the heck?" he cursed. "This isn't supposed to happen!"

Palpatine stopped in his tracks. He frowned as he pondered on Anakin's words. If Anakin hadn't expected...whatever that was, to happen, then it must be untrue. Palpatine looked at his lightsaber. An idea struck him, and he smiled as he turned to Anakin. "You like this...lightsaber? I bought it at the Coruscant Underground. I think it would be great to pose as a Sith at the Senate Halloween Party. What do you think, Anakin? Do you think it looks authentic?"

Anakin panted, trying in vain to steady his rapidly-beating heart. It was surprising, to say the least, but Anakin managed to answer, "I'll say that it looks real enough. You got me back there, Chancellor."

"As you did me," Palpatine admitted. He deactivated his lightsaber and placed it on his table, frowning, "Whatever were you doing, Anakin? What was that nonsense?"

Anakin picked himself up, embarrassment clearly written over his features. He stammered, "Oh. Err... It's... Well, Halloween's tonight, right? I decided to prank some people. That was a prank."

Palpatine frowned. That was it? And he thought that his entire evil scheme was being foiled...badly. "Ah. That explains some things. Well, I'm sure both of us have real work to do. So I suggest you go along, Anakin."

"Good idea," Anakin replied with a nod. He ran to the door, pausing before exiting. "See you later, Chancellor." And then, he was gone.


	2. Pranks Part I

"I AM NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!"

Ahsoka turned to the door, which had been slammed so hard that it almost fell off its hinges. Anakin was standing in front of it, clearly the one behind the reason why Ahsoka's ears were ringing. She held her lekku with her hands and protested, "Did you have to do that, master?"

Anakin glared at her, obviously unhappy. "Snips, if you ever have any more brilliant ideas, I'll kill you."

Ahsoka chuckled nervously. "Well... Better hold your horses, master. There's...another dare."

"Another one?!" Anakin exclaimed. He was worried that it would be like this. And he hated it when he was proved right.

"Yeah." Anakin looked ready to boil in rage, so Ahsoka quickly added, "But it's not for you. It's for me."

Anakin paused and blinked for a few times. Then, he grinned. "What's it about?"

To his dismay, Ahsoka shook her head and said, "Not telling you."

"WHAT? Why?" Anakin demanded.

Ahsoka walked out the room. But before she turned the corner, she stopped to say, "It's part of the dare. You're not supposed to know." Then, with a happy wink, she disappeared, leaving Anakin grinning as he thought of the 1001 dares that would really anger Ahsoka.

_STAR-WARS_STAR-WARS_STAR-WARS_

Dan chuckled as he remembered about Ahsoka's "Dare Game". It was a silly name, but fitting. Right now, only Anakin seemed to have fallen victim to her idea. As long as none of the dares were too bad, he was sure that all of them would survive this.

"Psst"

Dan looked up from his book, turning his head from left to right in search of the culprit. Nothing. He resumed his reading.

"Psst"

This time, he didn't look up. From the corner of his eye, he observed his surroundings. The Library was pretty vacant as usual. And the individuals around him seemed to be absorbed in their own business.

"Psst, Dan!"

Dan closed his eyes and tried to feel through the Force. Then, a small tug in the Force made him turn to the humongous bookshelf behind him. Sure enough, hiding behind it and peeping through a considerable gap between the books, was Ahsoka.

"Psst, D-"

"I heard you already," Dan interrupted, whispering as well. "Wait."

He quietly put down his book and made his way to Ahsoka's hiding spot. Crossing his arms, he said, "Now what? Don't tell me. A dare?"

When Ahsoka nodded, Dan sighed. _Oh, boy..._

"It's for me," Ahsoka whispered. "Kinda...bad. I need your help. Here, take a look."

She handed him a piece of paper. It was badly crumpled, probably because of Ahsoka's nervous habit of just crumpling everything when she was nervous. But still, Dan managed to read the fading text.

 _i dare you to prank anakin the entire week and make him feel like its the worst week ever_

 _ps don't tell him_

 _will_

Dan frowned. "That's weird," he said. "And hard."

"Yeah..." Ahsoka rubbed her hands together, feeling somewhat nervous.

Dan looked at her suspiciously. Something was not right here. "So why did you call me? I mean, this dare's for you. Not me."

Ahsoka smiled. "I need your help. Sure, I'm a prankster and all. But I'm not **that** good. I'm sure I'd run out of pranks before the week's over."

Dan smiled, not even bothering to think the entire thing over. "Deal."

_STAR-WARS_STAR-WARS_STAR-WARS_

 **Day 1**

"Next time you ask me a favor, remind me to say no," Dan grunted as he struggled to keep levitating the bucket of dirt and worm in the air. They were right outside a hotel in Coruscant. Anakin had told Ahsoka that he would be there to meet Senator Amidala. Why in the galaxy he would do that right before going off on a mission, no one knew. That's right. Anakin and Ahsoka were supposed to go to Christophsis on yet another operation. And Ahsoka, being the crazy prankster that she was, had to choose that exact moment to prank her master. Dan wouldn't have minded if Anakin got scolded later on for being tardy _and_ messy, but Dan had just gotten off his starfighter after an intense dogfight practice with his master. Being forced to hold a ten-pound bucket full of Force-knows-what was the last thing he needed. Even with the help of the Force, he felt a bit strained.

Ahsoka, who was hiding behind a pillar not far from him with her camera in hand, hissed. "Shh! He's coming!"

Sure enough, the door opened, and out came Anakin Skywalker and a certain Senator. Unfortunately for all of them, Dan didn't notice the Senator's presence, and being as tired as he was, he just let go of his hold on the bucket.

 _CLANG!_

Ahsoka winced at the sound when the bucket hit Anakin's head. The object literally covered Anakin's face, rendering her unable to see his face. But, judging from the way he stopped short and his clenched fists, he was angry. _I'm so in trouble now..._

The Jedi Knight was literally covered in dirt and mud from head to toe. The Togruta could even see some worms that had been mixed in the bucket sliding down his robes. It didn't help that her prank had some "collateral damage". Being in close proximity with Anakin, Padme didn't exactly escape unharmed. Some of the mud had reached their way to her face, and her previously clean and beautiful white gown was stained by mud. _Thank the Force she had no worms on her..._ Gulping, Ahsoka forced herself to lift her camera, aim it at the two of them, and took a picture.

"AHSOKAAA!" Anakin roared, lifting it off his head and throwing it at a nearby wall... _hard_. Ahsoka stared wide-eyed at him before breaking in a full sprint. "RUN!" she shouted to Dan.

Her "fellow prankster" didn't waste any time to follow her example.

_STAR-WARS_STAR-WARS_STAR-WARS_

 **Day 2**

"No," Dan repeated for what must be the tenth time. "I don't want to do that again."

Ahsoka crossed her arms and just stared at him, unimpressed. "Hey, I'm the one who took most of the blame. Don't complain."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure you did. Did you know that Master Tarkona found out about what I did?"

"No. And I don't care," she bluntly replied. "She didn't spank you, did she?"

Dan stared at Ahsoka, looking dumbfounded with his jaw hanging open. "Wait, what?! Master Skywalker _spanked_ _you_?"

"Ya think?!" Ahsoka glared at him, as if she was daring him to laugh. To her surprise, Dan broke into a laughter. He laughed so hard that he was practically hunched over with his hand over his stomach. And he didn't stop for at least a minute.

When he did stop, he chuckled, "Sorry. It's actually kinda funny to imagine."

"I bet," she snorted, actually finding it rather funny. But it wasn't funny enough to make her laugh. Even now, a good ten hours after that happened, her bottom still felt a bit sore. _Not that she would ever admit it..._

Dan returned to his usual serious self, and said, "Okay, maybe I'll help you for the next prank."

"You would?!" Ahsoka blurted, surprised that he would actually do that.

"Yeah," Dan nodded. "But mainly because I want to see you get spanked."

Ahsoka pouted. "Not funny," she muttered. But at least he wanted to help, so it was still good enough.

 _Time Lapse._

Ahsoka grunted as she strained to keep the inverted bed in the air. "Are you done yet?" she grumbled.

Beside said bed, Dan was applying Super Glue to the ceiling (using the Force, duh) and adding more and more glue around the bed's legs. He occasionally helped Ahsoka to lift the bed, but he couldn't be of much help lest he wanted the work to be much, much longer.

Completely ignoring her, Dan stepped away from his place and examined their handiwork. It only prompted Ahsoka to roll her eyes. "Hurry it up, Dan," she said. "It's not as easy as it looks."

Dan glared at her. "We can't just _hurry it up_. If we didn't glue it properly, it can fall on Master Skywalker when he comes in." Gesturing towards the rest of the room, he continued, "And he's going to be mad enough as it is with all of this."

 _That_ really didn't help. "You're not the one busting your ass off!" Ahsoka complained, now really struggling to keep the bed in place.

Dan merely shot her a look. "I already did my part with the bookcase _and_ the carpet _and_ the desk. It's your turn." After casting another glance at the bed, he finally grinned. "Anyways, you can let go now."

Relieved, Ahsoka sighed as she relinquished her hold on the bed, now firmly attached to the ceiling. To Dan's credit, it didn't fall off. She glanced around the entire room, smiling in triumph at the thought of what they managed to pull together. The room, quite literally, felt like it was upside down. All the furniture in it were steadfast on the ceiling instead of the floor. The carpet. The desk. The nightstand. The bookcase. The bed. They even took care of removing the lamp from its place in the ceiling and placing it on the floor. Now _that_ was hard.

Dan walked towards the bookcase, turning on the camera that was haphazardly taped towards the top (or in this case, the bottom) shelf. After making sure it was ready to roll, he turned to Ahsoka. "You know, we could just-"

The sight of Ahsoka's tense stature stopped him mid-sentence. The Togruta's face was stone-hard, making Dan unable to read her expression. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, Ahsoka assumed full-panic mode and hissed, "He's coming!"

Sure enough, Dan could hear footsteps approaching. _They were running out of time..._

Ahsoka ran to the window, jumping out of it to a platform that was conveniently just a few feet below her. Still inside the room, Dan didn't run out immediately like Ahsoka did. Instead, he returned to the camera and began to record. No matter the cost, they still needed vid proof for that nosy kid who wanted to see Anakin pranked.

Dan finished just in time to see the knob on the door turn. Without really caring if he was heard, Dan ran blindly towards the window and jumped out of it, knocking his knee against the edge. He didn't have time to stop himself properly on the platform...so it was safe to say that his landing was less than graceful. But he didn't mind. Both he and Ahsoka was overwhelmed by the feeling of utter confusion ebbing off Anakin through the Force. Quickly, though, it was replaced by anger.

And then, all hell broke loose.

"WHO- WHAT THE FUCK?"

Ahsoka winced, but at the same time, she was giggling at the obscenity that escaped her master. She knew they were really in for it, now. Her master, when cursing, always used either Mando'a or Huttese. He never outright cursed in Basic. So yeah, they were doomed.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?"

A giggle escaped from Dan, prompting Ahsoka to giggle also.

"WHO THE- WHAT, SUPER GLUE?! DAMMIT! THEY EVEN MOVED THE FUCKING LAMP! AND HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO GET THAT BOOKCASE DOWN? EVEN THE FUCKING BOOKS?! THEY ARE SO IN TROUBLE FOR THIS. AHSOKAAAAA!"

Ahsoka and Dan were barely containing their laughter. It was due to sheer Jedi training alone that they held their composure and weren't rolling on the floor due to intense laughing.

Just then, they heard a thump before Anakin yelled Ahsoka's name once again, and then another, heavier thump as he walked out. From the video, they later found out that although the bed was safely secured, the sheets on them were not, and had fallen on top of Anakin. The outraged Jedi Knight then walked out of the room, completely forgetting about the sheets, and fell face-first onto the floor.

It was then that both Ahsoka and Dan realized that dying of prank-induced laughter wasn't such a far-fetched idea.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for not updating. As usual, school got in the way. I know I said I'd do a whole week of pranks, but I got too frustrated and decided to just post it. For some reason, I kept going to the home page (accidentally) before saving what progress I did to the story. And so, I had to rewrite it three times! Grrh...**_

 _ **I ran out of ideas anyway, so it's probably just as well. But no worries :) I'll have the rest of the week coming ASAP.**_

 _ **This is Jeanne152 signing out!**_


End file.
